


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/M Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, March Madness, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Better three hours too soon than a minute too late: Luke doesn't want to be found.Wedge tracks him down anyway.





	

The sound of thrusters above Ahch-To is nearly swallowed by the roar of the waves crashing against the stone shore and the cries of birds with wingspans wide as X-wings, birds that never land for as long as they live—except, of course, to mate.

Luke doesn’t turn away from the stew bubbling on his cook-stove, even when the huffing-and-puffing and heavy footsteps up the stone steps get louder than the distant water.

“So.” He dips up a second bowl. “You found me.”

“You’re my husband,” Wedge pants. “I had to find you so I could kill you for leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "better three hours too soon than a minute too late."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR LUKE/WEDGE IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScaN3l4DVOImolK8GwH649cCF-N28-_CVj3Gp5Wl9LyZfM9LQ/viewform)


End file.
